Go Getters
by JuneAndViolet
Summary: "The thought had gone through her head more than once...did she really feel something towards him, or was it just the fact that he was the only boy her age left around in this crappy world? Time to find out." Carl/Enid CARNID story


Enid ran through the streets of Alexandria, the wind whipping her hair straight into her face. She needed to find help, she just didn't know what to do. Watching Maggie crumple to the ground like that scared the shit out of her, Enid thought that maybe it was something she had done, but she only cut Maggie's hair. And her hair definitely wasn't the source of the pain.

Enid's reaction was probably to be expected. She was in shock but recovered quickly. She bolted out the door, shouting back to Maggie to 'hold on', and made her way through the little town as fast as she possibly could.

It was only when she was inches away from the door that she realized her stupidity. "Shit," Enid hissed to herself.

Denise had been the only doctor in Alexandria after Rick executed Pete, and now courtesy of the saviors she was also dead. Enid regained her composure and ran in the other direction. Glenn wasn't back yet but Enid knew who he'd look to for help.

"Hey!" Enid yelled when Rick came into view. He was out in front of the house doing something with the baby, Enid couldn't tell what exactly.

He just got back from looking for Carol after she ran away in the middle of the night. Apparently Morgan was still out looking, at least that's what Maggie said. Now he held Judith in his arms and looked at Enid quizzically.

She stopped in front of him leaning forward, her hands resting on her knees, wheezing, trying to catch her breath. From the corner of her eye she saw Carl standing in the open doorway of the house. She was still pissed at him for the whole 'walker Deanna' incident in the woods a week ago. They hadn't spoken since and things were still unresolved and awkward.

But they were teenagers so pretty much everything was awkward.

"It's Maggie, something happened to her. I don't know I was with her and she just started screaming.. I don't know what to do, just please go help her!"

Rick kept staring as if he didn't believe a word that came out of her mouth. Enid could feel the anger boiling up inside her. "I'm not kidding, help her!" she snapped.

"Dad she's serious," Carl piped up. He stepped down from the porch so he was standing behind his father.

"Oh course I'm serious!"

Then a switch went off in Rick and his expression changed. "Where is she?" he barked.

Enid sighed. "I already told you. Would you people please start listening to me..." Sje lost her train of thought as Rick handed her Judith. She held on to the baby tightly but awkwardly. Her and Judith hadn't spend that much time together. Not at all, now that she thought about it. "Wha..she's at her house in the kitchen."

Enid was confused. "What do I do with her?"

Rick was shouting orders as he ran towards Maggie and Glenn's house. "Take Judith to Gabriel and tell him what's going on. Carl tell Abraham to to get the RV ready, they have a doctor at the Hilltop, then go to the armory. And hurry!"

Enid stood frozen in her spot not sure what to do. Carl started running.

"Carl wait! I'm coming with you."

"No way. You stay with Judy."

"Carl.."

He completely ignored her.

Well fuck, Enid thought as Carl disappeared.

After bringing Judith to Gabriel Enid made it her mission to find Carl. It looked like he planned on going and she didn't want that to happen.

Also, who the hell did he think he was dictating her life? Telling her what to do? No way. He had no right deciding things for her.

She saw Abraham's red head in the drivers seat of the RV, Sasha organising things by the side of the road. Then Enid spotted the Sherrifs hat. It wasn't dificult considering the fact that he was doing exactly what his dad told him.

"Carl wait up!" He turned around when he heard his name but kept walking.

"Please tell me you're not planning on going with them. You'd have to be an idiot to go." said catching up to him. They were now walking side by side.

"My dad's going and I can't be away from him.. If something happened and I wasn't there...I just have to. And for Maggie too. She was there for me on the worst day of my life, it's only fair that I be there for her. I have to." he confessed.

Enid could understand that. "Alright fair enough, but I want to come as well. I care about Maggie I want to help keep her safe."

He rolled his eyes. "Enid no."

"What do you mean 'Enid, no'? Why am I even asking you? Pfft, I don't need your permission." she scoffed.

"Enid..." Carl warned.

"Stop saying my name as if it means something!" she shouted.

Carl flung the door to the armory wide open, the door handle hitting the wall.

"I make my own decisions, Carl. Glenn's not back yet..I owe him and I don't want to lose Maggie. Or you.." She couldn't believe she said the last part out loud and regretted it as soon as it happened when she saw Carl's face. "You're the only friend I've got left. Please don't go."

"You're not going Enid. Just stay. You were wrong before," he turned to the girl. "This place isn't too big to protect. And you need to stay back and protect it."

He was really annoying her now. "This place is ready," Enid said. "Most of us have been trained. If you were worried about an attack you wouldn't be leaving."

This time when he turned around he was really looking at her. A part of Enid thought it was just the hat, but even when he wasn't wearing it you could tell he was taller. He was practically staring her down

"You know how far the Hilltop is? Do you know what could happen out there? The Saviors.. you saw what they did to Denise. What they tried to do to Maggie and Carol. To Daryl. To Rosita, to Eugene. You're staying. end of discussion."

"Well then you stay1" Enid exploded. "You and I are the same. Why do you get to go, meanwhile I'm stuck here?"

He completely disregarded everything she just said. "What happened to Denise, that's not happening to you alright? I'm not gonna let it." Carl turned back to the guns and kept shoving them and ammo into the duffle bag.

Enid sighed in frustration and walked over to the other side of the room. Through the window she spotted Rick carrying Maggie into the RV. Carl was being an asshole. Truth be told he always acted like an asshole when it came to Enid, with the exception of the first time they met where she had been the asshole, and the time they were in the tree together. Other than that it was as if just seeing her face pissed him off.

"You want to run into them, right?" Enid asked.

Carl stopped packing and shot her a dark look. All that did was confirm her suspicion.

"God..Jesus! This is about getting Maggie to a doctor, not about...Screw you, I'm going." She said strenly and proceeded to walk out.

'Enid stop! Just wait!" Carl dropped the bag and placed himself right in front, blocking her way out.

"Move. Now." Enid spat. Carl kept moving side to side barricading her in.

Carl was frantic, he didn't know what to do. He knew the saviors were watching them 24/7 and that leaving Alexandria meant they'd run into eachother at some point. He cared for Enid and knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to her.

She was trying to prove that she was tough and that she could handle herself, and if the events of the last few days showed anything it was that this was not the time to be proving things. She could be a hero another time.

"Get out of my way. Carl!" She screamed.

Carl scanned the room until his eyes landed on the closet. It would have to work. The door didn't lock but if he put something against it, it would hold.

It was a wooden door so eventually she'd get out, but he hoped it would hold until he and the rest left Alexandria.

"Get some pistols out of the closet, but hurry, we gotta go now."

Enid's face lit up. She felt like she had finally gotten through to him. She almost smiled. Carl watched as she turned around practically sprinting to the closet. He turned back to the guns to not look suspicious, and when she ducked down to pick up the weapons with her back to the boy, he slammed the door shut, keeping it closed with the chair shoved in underneath the doorknob.

It rattled and Carl waited to see if it would hold.

"Carl, Carl! Dammit!"

He didn't move he just stood there. He wasn't sure if he should say anything, but he didn't have a lot of time left. She just kept banging on the door desperately trying to escape.

"Carl!" she sounded really pissed. Carl felt like shit. A part of him wanted to let her come with him If she was with him he could keep an eye on her, and apart from that, Enid had developed a close bond with Maggie and Glenn so Carl could understand why she wanted to come.

"What happens if you don't come back? How the hell am I supposed to live with that? What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Carl swallowed hard. She was right. There was a high possibility that they wouldn't return.

"Just survive somehow." he called to her before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Not an hour yet. It couldn't have been an hour. It didn't feel like a half hour either - it was definitely longer than that. So forty minutes? Yeah. It was probably forty minutes.

At first she just kept banging on the door knowing that Carl definitely wouldn't let her out but maybe someone else would hear and she'd get on the RV before they had a chance to leave.

The crappy part was sitting in the dark feeling completely useless and like a total idiot that she had fallen for his trick.

Enid stood up. She was sick of sitting on her ass. She examined the door trying to find a way of prying it open. Eventually after finding absolutely nothing with the hinges, she threw her entire body weight at the door. The first time it didn't budge but after a few attempts she heard the thing that was holding the door closed snap, and the next thing she knew she was laying flat on the ground.

Success she thought.

The door to the armory opened and Tobin walked in. He watched with furrowed eyebrows as Enid picked herself up off of the floor.

"What are you doing here, I thought you'd go with Maggie." he said.

"So did I." Enid replied dryly. She collected what was left of the broken chair and tossed it in the corner of the room.

Tobin took the rifle off of his shoulder and placed it amongst all the others. No one carried rifles unless they were on watch, but the more experienced had pistols with them aat all times and everyone carried a knife.

"Why didn't you look for Carol?" Enid questioned.

Tobin frowned. "She wanted to be left alone, didn't want to be followed. So I didn't."

Enid scoffed and turned to Tobin one last time before leaving. "It's good you didn't follow her, you don't deserve her... you're just a disappointment."


End file.
